East High's Ask Andee
by loveyoumeanitbye
Summary: Taylor begs Gabriella into being the secret advice columnist for East High. She will coach people close to her into doing things they were once skeptical of doing involving family, friends, love, and life in general! Troyella, and other main HSM couples.
1. The Baker

**Disclaimer:** I do not own High School Musical.

**Summary:** Taylor begs Gabriella into being the secret advice columnist for East High. She will coach people close to her into doing things they were once skeptical of doing. She will help them through problems dealing with family, friends, school, love, and life in general! Watch as she even helps herself along the way!

* * *

"Please Gabs? I need you!" Taylor pleaded with her best friend. She was practically on her knees at this point of the conversation. "I don't know Tay, I have a lot on my plate right now." Gabriella hated to see Taylor like this but what was a girl to do when she wanted to tell her best friend no? "Don't start with that Gabs, I'm class president, captain of the decathlon team, captain of the debate team, editor of the East High Wild Cats Report…" Gabriella shook her head "I got it Tay! What does this position hold?" Gabriella asked about the job Taylor had been pushing her for. "You give advice to the lonely and lost Neanderthals of the school. No big deal!" Taylor shook her head at how easy the job was. "So I'd be an advice columnist?" Gabriella asked horridly.

"What's the big deal Gabs, you're great at giving people advice?"

"What if I screw up someone's life and they come after me?"

"Don't worry Gabs, you're a secret advice columnist. No one will know it is you!" Taylor began to explain everything in detail and by the end of the conversation Gabriella had accepted the role of East High's Advice Columnist. Who would now be known as "Ask Andee."

A couple days later Gabriella turned to her computer and signed onto her special Ask Andee email account. She had 5 new e-mails and opened the new one.

**Hey Andee,**

**I have a problem, well duh if I didn't I wouldn't be coming here. Well I'm on the East High Wildcats basketball team and I have recently told my friends about a secret I've been harboring ever since I was a little kid. And I have a crush on the cutest girl in school. She's amazing, but my friends make fun of her, they even have a nickname for her which I don't find nice but Andee what should I do? I know this girl kinda likes me back but my friends would make fun of me for years to come! I don't know! Please help me! I'm lost!**

**Sincerely, The Baker without directions**

Gabriella giggled quietly to herself. _That must be Zeke._ She shook her head and wrote down what she felt. She pushed send and waited for the outcome.

Zeke was cooking in his kitchen when he heard a "You Got Mail" voice boom throughout the house. He ran quickly over to his computer and opened the one message he had been waiting for.

**Baker,**

**First of all I want to congratulate you on telling your friends about your big secret. It must have been really hard! And I know it took a lot of strength which leads me to your problem. If you have enough strength to tell your friends about a secret you've been harboring about since you were a child I say you can be just as strong. I can tell you have a huge crush on this girl of yours and why not take a risk? I mean would you like to see her go out with other guys? And if your friends make fun of you, ignore them because you're the one with a girl and not them. Trust me, in the end it will be totally worth it. Take it from someone who has to watch her crush walk around with other girls. It hurts. So tell the girl how you feel ASAP! Remember make it romantic and special, something she'll never forget like a picnic in the park! Something that comes from the heart. I can tell you're a romantic Baker, so use it! **

**Best of Luck, Andee**

Zeke smiled quietly to himself. Andee was right! He picked up his phone and called the girl of his dreams to meet him at Cherry Park in an hour. She agreed and he gathered things into a picnic basket. He got dressed and left. On his way to the area he bought a bouquet of pink roses, her favorite flower. He found the largest tree in the park where the pond was located in eyes sight. He set up the picnic blanket and placed everything right in their specific spot.

Finally an hour later he was finished and now the girl of his dreams was walking toward him. "Hi Zeke." She said with a flirtatious smile. "Hi Sharpay you look spectacular!" Zeke quickly stood up with the bouquet in his hands. "By the way these are for you." He handed them to her as she squealed with delight. "Pink roses, my favorite!" She gave him a large hug and they sat down.

Zeke and Sharpay took turns feeding each other food and just enjoying one another's company. "Zeke this is so sweet of you." Sharpay gushed. "Well Shar, there's more." Sharpay cocked her head to the side, "Really? What else is there?" She asked with curiosity tingling in her voice. "Sharpay I know my friends give you a hard time. And I know that's the reason we never hang out in public but the truth is I don't want to hide what we have anymore. I just want to be with you! I would love it if you'd be my girlfriend Miss Sharpay Evans."

Sharpay stared into his eyes with a huge grin plastered on her face. That was the nicest thing a guy had ever said to her. She knew he truly meant every word. She took his hands into hers, "I don't want to hide anymore either Zeke. I would love to be your girlfriend." The two hugged each other happily and shared one quick peck on the lips.

Troy and the Chad were also at the park playing at a nearby basketball court. Gabriella and Taylor had been invited to come along. They were coming back from an ice cream truck as Taylor spotted the happy couple. "Is that Sharpay Evans and Zeke?" She asked with her jaw to the floor. The gang all turned to see it truly was the people she had just named. "What is Zeke doing with the ice queen?" Chad asked as his ice cream plopped to the ground.

"Maybe there in love." Gabriella said with a smile on her face. Troy shook his head "No Zeke can't be in love with that!" He signaled to Sharpay. Gabriella continued to smile "Zeke took a chance to be with the one he loves, I'm proud of him." Taylor grinned "I guess they do make a cute couple."

"Does that mean we have to hang out with her now?" Chad whined, he still couldn't believe his eyes. "Come on guys, she must be okay if Zeke likes her." Taylor started to admit. "No you mean love" Troy watched the couple kiss again. "Yeah, love. Too bad all boys can't be like Zeke" Gabriella was now grinning like a fool. She had helped him get together with his one true love.

"What does Zeke have that I don't have?" Troy asked his small petite brunette best friend. "Guts." She said quietly to herself as she stood fixed with her eyes on the two. "What was that?" Troy was now facing Gabriella's side view. "Nothing. Come on let's leave those two alone." She started to move the three out of the way. She was really happy for Zeke and proud of herself for giving him the guts to tell the girl of his dreams how he felt. If only that guy she had been crushing on would follow in Zeke's steps.

AN:

I got the idea from The Suite Life of Zac and Cody's (Ask Shirley) episode and one of Lizzie Mcguire's episodes. I hope you guys enjoyed the first problem! Please Read and Review.


	2. Little Miss

A couple hours later the guys and Taylor dropped Gabriella off at home. She was glad it was Friday, that meant no school and a weekend full of friends, and him. He had even asked her to go to the mall with him tomorrow to pick out a gift for a pair of trunks.But what she hated the most was just being his best friend. That got on Gabriella's nerves more than anything.

She decided to hop on her computer to clear her mind. She opened the newest email and read it quietly to herself,

**Hi Andee,**

**I need your advice, see I have this friend. Okay never mind, I actually am the one with a problem. My friend's party is coming up and the thing is it's a pool party at her house actually mansion. The point is the whole Junior class will be there and I'm scared out of my mind. I mean I have a pretty skinny figure but I still feel uncomfortable wearing a bathing suit in front of everyone. I know it's dumb, but I just don't feel right. What should I do? **

**Sincerely, Little Miss Apprehensive **

Gabriella had no idea who this one could be, after all East High was full of slim Juniors who felt uncomfortable in awkward positions.

**Hi Little Miss,**

**Okay first off I just want to tell you not to put yourself down. There are lots of girls at East High who feel uncomfortable wearing a bathing suit in front of others. I myself know exactly how you feel. I would admit to having a pretty trim body myself but when it comes to showing off my body, I still feel nervous. But the thing is everyone around you feels exactly the same way. Even the hottest guy in school can feel weird showing off his abs in front of everyone. My best guy friend still makes me go shopping with him to make sure none of the shirts he tries on makes him look fat. (True Story!) Anyway, what I'm really trying to say is relax. Many people are in your situation. I wish there was a potion you could take to get over fear but the only cure is to face it when it comes. Trust me everyone will be so busy swimming around they won't notice what you're wearing. Unless it is your crush who will be drooling himself watching you. But if you still feel uncomfortable wear swim shorts for girls that have the cute matching top that covers your entire stomach. You'll look hot and feel comfortable all at the same time. You can get them at the mall for a great price!**

**Hope I've helped, Andee**

Gabriella thought about all the parties that were going on this weekend. The one party she remembered that was at a mansion was the Evans and that was Saturday late afternoon. She and Troy were going to go shopping, he was going to drop her off, then pick her up once she was done getting ready and arrive together. Well at least in the same car. Hopefully Troy would take her home, if another girl didn't catch his interest. Stupid boys. Or should she say, Stupid Troy.

Gabriella fell asleep from a long day of advice giving to her friends. Today she wasn't going to read any emails and just lounge around with her best friends. Troy came around 12 and the two left in his car for the mall. "So how random are Zeke and the Ice Queen getting together?" Troy drove but glanced at Gabriella as he talked to her but Gabriella stared straight forward. "Well it was pretty obvious they've liked each other ever since I got here. And her names Sharpay not Ice Queen" Troy shrugged "It's still random." 

Gabriella decided to have fun with this, "So captain of the basketball team becoming best friends with a decathlon member isn't random?"

"Well uh…"

"Or how about those two same different people starring in their Winter Musical?"

"Okay if you…"

"Or those two same people meeting at a ski lodge then coincidently attending the same school isn't random at all Troy?"

"Yes alright Gabi you got me! We're just as random as Zeke and Sharpay. But the difference is we're not dating!" Gabriella's heart dropped all the way down to her feet in just that one sentence. Troy was never going to feel the way she felt about him.

"Yeah that's true." Gabriella was quiet the rest of the way there. Not even glancing over at Troy. Troy didn't seem to notice and continued to drive. Fifteen minutes later they reached the Albuquerque mall. Troy got out and Gabriella did as well. Troy began to walk ahead of her and Gabriella tagged along. As she walked she crossed her arms and stared at the ground. Troy finally realized that Gabriella was not next to him.

He turned around to see an oblivious Gabriella "Hey Gabs is something wrong?" Gabriella shook her head. "Well okay, how about we try Pacsun I need to buy new trunks for the party later." Gabriella nodded softly as she and Troy walked over to Pacsun. They got there and Troy began to pick out trunks.

"Are these nice Gabs?" He held up a pair of red ones with black crisscrosses around it. Gabriella nodded and turned to the bathing suit section. She was looking down and bumped into someone. "Sorry" The other bumper replied. "Oh hey Gabi!" Kelsi said with a smile. Gabriella looked up "I'm sorry, oh hey Kels what are you doing here?"

"Buying a suit for tonight's party. I just can't decide" She looked completely lost.

"Well I need to buy one too, how about I help?" Kelsi nodded with a grateful expression written on her rosy face. "That would be nice, thanks Gabs." Gabriella began to think, "So what type are you looking for?" Kelsi began to look uncomfortable "Something that doesn't show off too much skin and won't make me feel…" Gabriella smiled "Uneasy?"

Kelsi sighed a sigh of relief "Exactly." Gabriella searched through a pile of bathing suits "How about this red halter swim top, and matching red swim shorts?" Kelsi grinned excitedly "Those are perfect Gabi! Thanks!" Gabriella shrugged "Just doing my job." Gabriella knew Little Miss Apprehensive was Kelsi and she was glad she helped out. The two said their goodbyes and Gabriella returned to Troy.

He was picking out trunks still but he wasn't alone. Cynthia, an East High cheerleader worked at Pacsun and was helping Troy. They were smiling and flirting an awful lot. Gabriella had to stay strong and not show Troy her weak side. Troy finally took notice of Gabriella's return. "Oh hey Gabs, was that Kelsi you were with?" Cynthia flashed a fake smile towards Gabriella's way. "Yeah I helped her pick out a bathing suit. I see you've found a new adviser." Gabriella signaled to Cynthia.

"Hi Gabriella." She said it in fakest happiest way possible.

"Hi Cythina." Gabriella replied with a real genuine smile.

"So did you need any help, I can find you a suit, what size are you looking for? I think you can squeeze into a 9 with those hips." Gabriella's mouth turned into a big 'o.' But she quickly responded "Actually I'm a healthy size 2. And not one of those girls who are a size zero because they don't eat." She grinned because she knew she won. Cynthia's mouth dropped.

"Well it was nice talking to you." Gabriella turned to a very revealing black swim suit. "I think I'll try this on." She picked it up and went toward the dressing room. Cynthia and Troy began to talk again and Gabriella could hear the giggles coming out from Cynthia's mouth. She decided it was time for drastic measures. She walked out of the dressing room and started to make a coughing noise. Troy and Cynthia turned around and now Troy's mouth went straight to the ground.

"Ga..Ga…Gabi?" Troy questioned. "Troy can you help me, the tops a halter and I can't tie it." Troy nodded quickly and followed Gabriella into the dressing room. They walked into her stall and Troy helped her with her suit. She looked in the mirror and could see Troy's beady eyes watching her. "What do you think?" She asked examining herself but more importantly examining him.

"I think you look pretty amazing Montez." He looked at her in the mirror and she looked back at him. "Thanks Bolton, I think I'll get it. I know I'll knock those boys dead tonight. To tell you the truth there's a boy at the party I'm trying to impress." Troy who was leaning on the entrance frame to her dressing stall had mysteriously fallen. "Oh my gosh are you okay?" Gabriella saw through the mirror the incident. He replied coolly and got back up "So who is he?" Troy really was very eager. "Just a guy." She said softly.

"Do I at least know him?"

"Yes you do, but I'm not revealing anymore clues about him." Troy nodded and left it at that. "So do you mind helping me now, I mean I'm the reason we came here."

"Wow someone's pulling a diva attitude. But yes we can go pick your outfit now."

"Sorry, it's just that I don't like to spend hours and hours at a mall like some people I know."

"Oh puh-lease. You love going shopping with me." Troy was quiet and continued on his quest to find the perfect pair of swim trunks. Gabriella just shrugged it off and picked up a pair of red ones. "Here put these on with those black sandals." Troy took the trunks from her and examined it, "Thanks Gabi."

"Well you can repay me by taking me out to lunch." Troy walked over to the dressing room "Fine fine. Be back in a bit." Gabriella smiled to herself; everything was actually going smoothly for once. Troy came out in his red trunks and sandals a minute later. "What do you think, do I look fat? Now Gabi be honest I can handle the solid truth." Gabriella shook her head "I swear it's like I'm the guy and you're the girl. But on another note the trunks look good on you." _Try great._ Troy had taken off his shirt and now his muscles were visible. Gabriella had to hold back squeals and stares of delight.

"Montez are you checking me out?" Troy asked as he looked over at Gabriella. Gabriella gave him a confused look "You wish Bolton. Well I'm going to get in line. Meet me at the cash register when you're done." She walked over to the cash register and paid for her swim suit. Troy came out and Cynthia took over for the cash register. "Hey Troy, find everything you need?" Troy nodded with a pleasant smile, "Yup sure did."

"Well your total is 35 dollars and 15 cents. But I'll give you the Wildcat Captain discount, 15 dollars and 5 cents." Troy's eyes bulged out "You took off half the price and a little more." Troy paid with exact change. "Well how about you repay me tonight by saving me a dance. Evan's party right?" Troy nodded "Yeah for sure, I'll see you there Cynthia." She gave him his bag and receipt while Gabriella led the way out of the store. "That girl has some nerve."

"What?" Troy didn't quite catch Gabriella's bitter comment.

"Nothing, well look on the Brightside you can buy me lunch now." Troy laughed a bit and the two walked over to the food court. "So was Cynthia all over you of what?" Gabriella asked as she nibbled on her fries. "Yeah well who can blame her?" Troy was always confident and loved to pretend to be boastful around his best friend. Gabriella started to choke. "Gabi are you okay?" Troy asked worriedly and after a few seconds she began to laugh. "Wow is that what it takes to get you to shut up about yourself?" Troy shook his head in disbelief "I can't believe you just did that." Gabriella smiled broadly "Well it was totally worth it." She stuffed another fry into her mouth triumphantly.

Troy's response was grabbing another fry and throwing it at her face. "Now we're even Montez." Gabriella didn't want to cause a big food fight in the middle of the food court and just shrugged it off. She did however pick up his strawberry milkshake and began to drink it. "You must be the only guy who orders strawberry milkshakes."

"Hey hey hey hey…" Troy snatched his milkshake back, "Well maybe I'm just comfortable with myself to do things like that." Gabriella scoffed and picked up her finished tray. "Montez can you put away mine too?" Troy chomped on his food while he asked. Gabriella picked it up and walked over to the trashcan. "Excuse me." She said as she almost bumped into an employee. The two looked at each other, Gabriella smiled at the cute brunette in front of her, he extended his left hand "Derek Sully." Gabriella reached for his hand "Gabriella Montez." The two checked each other out and continued to stand there.

"So you work here?" She decided to make small talk. "Yeah and a whole bunch of other stores." Gabriella was impressed with his busy schedule. "What school do you attend?" Derek smiled at her "West High." Gabriella's eyes went wide "Oh… uh wow." She started to move away. "Let me guess, East High?" Gabriella turned back to him and nodded. "Yeah. Well please tell me you don't play on the West High Basketball team."

Derek slightly laughed and looked down "Co-captain in the presence." Gabriella really had to excuse herself "I'm sorry, look my best friend is Troy Bolton actually I'm here with him right now and I really don't want him to get mad at me or you." Derek nodded "I understand. But maybe we can be friends." Gabriella was already walking away but turned back once more "Okay… well here's my email, and my screen name on AIM…" She picked up a napkin and wrote it down. "But I'm telling you this has to stay a secret." Derek nodded, "Hey your butt isn't the only one on the line."

Gabriella rolled her eyes "I guess you're right. Talk to you later Derek Sully."

"See you around Gabriella Montez." The two left it at that and Gabriella made her way back to Troy with a large smile still visible. "What took you so long, I was about to go look for you." Gabriella put her hand to her chin and blanked out. "Montez, Gabi, Gabriella Maria Montez." Gabriella's face shot up "What mom?"

Troy laughed "No Gabs its Troy, and I just want to know what's up?" Gabriella looked up "Well Bolton it doesn't take a genius to know that the ceiling, the large lights…" Troy stopped her "Very funny Montez, I mean what's up with you?" Gabriella didn't want Troy to know about her new friend so she decided to not tell the whole truth "Nothing, I just bumped into a really nice guy." Troy could see the look in her eyes, she was telling the truth "What do you mean nice?" He asked like a father figure.

"Come on Troy let it be!" Gabriella looked at her cell phone, "We better get going Troy I don't want to be too late for the party." Troy knew Gabriella too well to know she was hiding something "Fine Montez, but you do know the party doesn't officially start till I'm there." Gabriella got up and scoffed at his comment. The two made their way out as Gabriella turned her head slightly and smiled to the boy behind the counter. He smiled back and nodded faintly. From that moment Gabriella knew something was about to start.

**AN:**

YAY alerts are back! I'm thrilled! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, thanks for reading and reviewing! Please be kind and continue to do so:D


	3. Boy Blue

Troy continued to pester Gabriella on why she was acting so different earlier but Gabriella did not budge once. They finally reached her house and Gabriella got out but right when she opened the passenger door Troy started up again "You know I will find out Gabs." Gabriella turned around and smiled "Good luck with that Bolton." She closed the door and waved.

Troy waited until she got inside and drove away. He would be back in an hour to pick Gabriella up on the way to the party. She made her way upstairs to the empty second floor. Actually the whole house was deserted since her mom was visiting her aunt for the day and Gabriella would spend the night at Taylor's that evening.

Gabriella decided to take a shower so she laid out her swimsuit and the outfit she would wear over that. She went back to her bathroom and once she finished up she put on her bathrobe. She was in a very peaceful state until she heard a little noise coming from her room. Gabriella walked into her bedroom and looked over at the area where the noise was coming from.

She walked over to her desk and saw that on her computer she received a new email. She remembered the promise she made to herself earlier not to open any mail but she couldn't help it. After all she was Andee.

She sat on her chair and clicked on the appropriate icon. Finally the page opened up.

**Hi Andee**

**I'm going to get straight to the point and tell you what I need help with so here goes, I have a sister actually we're twins and she's my best friend. But the thing is she's really, how can I put this nicely? Bossy, overpowering, dominant, intense, unbearable, well I think you get the point. See she doesn't let me breathe. She picks out my clothes, my extra co-curricular activities. Ever since we were kids she made me do drama with her. Don't get me wrong I love it but I must be her back up and never the lead. See we both get 'leads' but she practically takes my spot. **

**I wanted to take jazz but she says that ballet is better for the soul. Whatever that means. And I'm tired of people making fun of me. I know I might dress funny but it's really not my fault. How do I get people to stop making fun of me? And more importantly how do I get out of her shadow and be my own person without making her mad? If I didn't tell you by now she's not the nicest person in the world.**

**In example remember that new girl Gabriella Montez? Okay we're all on good terms now but remember when basketball, drama, and scholastic decathlon ended up being on the exact same day? Well, let's just say that was the doing of me and my sister. Actually she made me join her. Well please help Andee! Please!**

**Sincerely, Baby boy blue**

Gabriella shook her head, '_Ryan_.' She said quietly to herself. Only he had a very controlling sister and they were the ones that tried to break her and Troy up when she got there.

**Hi Boy Blue,**

**It sounds like you have a case of Sisteritis. Just kidding but on a serious matter there are ways that you can get people to stop making fun of you. And I know this is going to be hard but trust me you just need to tell your sister how you are feeling. Go slow with this conversation, first write down what you are going to tell her and then pick out a time and location when it's peaceful and you two are alone. This is so she won't cause a scene and she'll have no where to turn to. **

**Remember tell her what's on your mind you two have been together even before you knew each other's names! She might not take the news well at first but then she'll soak up the conversation and your true feelings. Once you are done with your sister's part try doing something you enjoy doing. And don't delete your sister completely from decisions but at least have a separate part away from your sister. Join another club and step outside the box. People will stop making fun of you once they see the real you without your sister attached. Take it one step at a time, and don't rush things. **

**Live and love to help, Andee**

The next thing Gabriella did was go straight to send it. Ryan needed all the help he could get. She looked over at the clock hanging in her room and saw that Troy would be there in twenty minutes so she jet back to her bed and started to change and then made her way to the bathroom to do her makeup and her hair.

Gabriella pinned it up so the locks would dangle down from a messy bun. Her hair would gently caress the back of her neck. She knew she had to dress to impress for her crush. Finally after Gabriella slipped on her new sandals she was ready to go.

Gabriella heard a honk from outside and looked out her balcony window, it was Troy. But luckily Troy didn't see her. So while he made his way to the front yard in his car Gabriella did a few finishing touches.

Then she straightened her jean skirt and new top once she reached the front door. _'Work it Gabriella.'_ She opened the door and then turned back to lock it. _Please let Troy notice me. _Gabriella turned and indeed she had caught the eyes of Troy Bolton. Even his mouth was slightly dropped so that was a great sign.

Gabriella walked over to his car and opened the passenger door, "Bolton are you checking me out?" Gabriella said in a mocking form. Troy laughed nervously "Puh-lease." Troy replied and started to make his way out.

"So, are you going to ditch me and leave with some guy?" Gabriella couldn't believe her ears usually she was the one saying sentences like that. "Are you going to ditch me and give my seat away to Cynthia?" She looked at him with knowing eyes.

Troy shook his head "Nah, and if I did you can always ride in the back seat. Unless I need it than you're driving." Gabriella rolled her eyes by his rebuttal "No then that means I will be ditching you and leave with some guy." Troy bobbed his head; she was just as good when it came to comebacks.

Finally the pair arrived at the rather large mansion. Gabriella's phone began to ring and saw the ID was Chad. "Hey Chad." Gabriella tried to get her phone to balance on her shoulder. "Nope Gabs it Tay, but where are you guys?" Gabriella had got out of the car and was now walking to the house. "We're outside, we'll be there in a minute." Taylor had been lounging on a recliner "Okay babe see you than." Gabriella and Troy walked to the backyard gate.

Troy unlocked it and the two walked in. Sharpay had been close by with Zeke by her side. "Troy, Gabriella!" She gave the two a group squeeze. "Hi Sharpay." Troy pat her back.

"Now now Bolton, you had your chance" Sharpay went back to Zeke and hugged him from the side. "I'm taken now!" She said proudly.

"Oh darn." Troy made a little snap across his chest. Sharpay smiled at him and never noticed his sarcasm.

Gabriella decided to break it up "Sharpay you have a lovely home, thanks for inviting us." Sharpay made her way to Gabriella and took her hands into hers "Gabriella, I mean Gabi. I want us to forget our past differences. I know I was cruel to you the first few months you were here but I want that to change. I want us to be friends." Gabriella smiled a genuine smile. "Me too, Zeke's so lucky to have you." Sharpay hugged Gabriella "I know." She said as the two let go of each other.

"Will chat more later. Have fun you two!" Sharpay waved them goodbye. "Are you and Sharpay Evans really friends now?" Troy asked once he was standing behind Gabriella. "I guess we are. Come on let's find Chad and Taylor." Gabriella grabbed Troy's arm as they made their way through the crowded party. Teens were being thrown into the large pool. Others were eating and talking with friends. Some boys were playing with a Frisbee while music blasted through the yard.

Gabriella looked around "Hey there's Taylor!" Gabriella pointed to the girl lying in the chair. "Hey Tayl" Gabriella said once she saw her friend. Taylor got up and hugged her "Hi Gabi!" The two girls sat down in matching chairs. "Well I'm going to go find Chad, see you ladies later." The girls waved and said goodbye to the dirty blonde.

"I don't get it why don't you tell Troy how you feel?" Gabriella shook her head "Sorry I can't and I won't!" Taylor sighed loudly "Why don't you just move on than. There's plenty other cuties at East High." Gabriella began to smile _Also at West High._ "Guess who's made a whole turn around?" Gabriella looked over at Taylor who was now sitting up.

"Who?" Gabriella asked rapidly. Taylor looked over to the back door and saw Ryan walking out with a new look. A much hotter look. He had shaved his head, was wearing black aviator sunglasses, and black trunks. Not to mention it look like he had a tan to match his very appealing body.

"He's hot!" Gabriella said with a wide smile. Taylor let out a laugh "Who knew Sharpay's little brother could dress like that?"

Gabriella continued to smile _I did. _Ryan waved at the girls as he walked by. "Hello Taylor, Gabriella. You two look stunning." The girls smiled warmly at him and couldn't help notice his nicely toned body "Thanks Ryan." Ryan kneeled toward Gabriella "You look amazing." Gabriella looked at Ryan completely. "Yeah I got some good advice." Gabriella couldn't help but laugh a little.

Troy and Chad were hanging out by the pool with Jason "Is that Ryan Evans?" Jason asked looking over at the guy talking, rather flirting with Gabriella. "So?" Troy asked while he and Chad began to mess around. "Well he's talking to Gabi." Jason replied with wide eyes. Troy continued to play fight with Chad. "Actually he's flirting with her."

Chad laughed "Ryan Evans has no chance with Gabriella!" Chad practically shouted. "Oh yeah, than how come all the girls are practically checking him out including your girlfriend." Troy and Chad turned to see "Taylor?" Chad asked and finally he fell into the pool.

"Well Mr. Bolton, looks like you got competition" Jason said as he watched the scene stir up. "What are you talking about Cross, I don't like Gabriella that way. She could talk to any guy she wants." Jason shook his head and turned to face Troy "Yeah man and I don't like Kelsi. You are completely in love with the girl."

Troy just rolled his eyes "I do not like Gabriella that way. And if I wanted her I can have her!" Jason looked over at him with sneaky eyes "Wanna bet?" Chad finally got out of the pool "Oh this can't be good" He basically whispered.

"What do you have in mind?" Troy asked with a big grin. "How about you make Gabriella Montez fall in love with you in exactly one week. And to prove that she loves you she has to say she does in front of everyone at the big Spring Bash!" Troy thought about it "What's in it for me?" Jason smiled a very evil grin.

"It was nice talking to you Gabriella, save me a dance later." Gabriella and Taylor waved at Ryan goodbye. "Oh my gosh you two are so cute together!" Taylor was overflowing with delight.

Gabriella smiled "Taylor I think I'm over _him_." Taylor's eyes grew wide "Wow that was fast." Gabriella shook her head "Actually I'm also kinda interested in another guy besides Ryan." Taylor's eyes bulged out "Who?"

**Author's Note:**

Well I'm pretty sure this story won. If it didn't after more votes came in don't worry I'm planning on updating most of them. Hopefully if I get the chance. Well I hope you enjoyed this one! Read and Review! PLEASE:D


	4. Clueless

Just than the Evan's backyard gate swung open revealing the West High Knights team members and other kids from the school. "Oh this can't be good." Taylor practically jumped up and walked to her angry boyfriend who was already there with Zeke, Troy, Jason, and the rest of the East High Basketball team.

"What do you want Epps?" Chad asked Douglas Epps the Varsity West High Basketball captain. "Well Danforth why didn't you invite us? I thought we were friends." He said in a baby voice. "Beat it Epps!" Zeke got in front of Chad and was now staring at his face.

"Oh Baylor I heard about you dating the Evan's girl. How much did you pay her?" Zeke was just about to push him when Troy interrupted. "Epps just get out of here." Troy tried to stay calm. "Hi Bolton nice to see you, where's your daddy? He's usually the one fighting your battles." Troy shook his head at the guy.

Gabriella had walked over and ended up next to Taylor. She saw that indeed Derek Sully was there by his best friend's side. "Oh is that the girl you sung cutesy little songs with? I heard you were turning gay." Troy was now about to pounce on the guy when Gabriella couldn't help it and grabbed his arm.

"Troy don't do this please?" She looked up at him with hopeful eyes. "Yeah Bolton, don't do this!" Douglas was now mocking Gabriella.

Sharpay couldn't take this "Get out now before I call security!" Sharpay yelled as she stood next to her boyfriend.

The West High kids knew she wasn't lying "We'll go, on one condition!" The East High teens all looked at each other.

"What Epps?" Troy asked with hatred stinging his voice.

Douglas smiled, "A rematch. I mean you guys didn't deserve that trophy you got. I say we do it like the Greeks and Romans use to." Troy looked at him weirdly "You don't mean."

Douglas nodded "Fight for our girls, they'll be the other school's slave for the rest of the year. I'll put in my girl Amanda, and you put in the cute little slu.." Troy pushed him "Don't you dare call her names" Gabriella pulled him back. "Fine you put her in, and whoever wins, wins the other team's girl. Do we have a match?" Troy looked at Gabriella "No, she means more to me than a stupid game."

"Yeah come on Doug, let's just go." Derek didn't want to put Gabriella through this. "What the heck man? Are you a wildcat now?" Douglas turned to his best friend.

Gabriella looked at Derek and smiled, he wasn't the bad guy. "Let's just do it!" Both schools turned to Gabriella's yell. Troy looked at Gabriella "Gabi no!" Troy whispered to her. "Troy they aren't going to go away. Please just do it!" Troy shook his head.

"When?" Gabriella asked Douglas coolly. "How about next Sunday? On Sunday your girl will be ours." Gabriella nodded "Okay Sunday, we can do it at Cherry Park at 12 am, so no one will get an advantage." Douglas smiled "You'll do well on the West side. Come on boys" Douglas called his school over with him.

"What the hell was that Gabriella?" Gabriella turned to a very angry Troy. "Come on Troy; are you afraid of a little competition?" Troy shook his head "No I just don't want to lose you." Gabriella was melting where she was standing she was definitely still in love with Troy Bolton.

She didn't know that her smile made Troy melt either "Thanks Troy, but I have faith in you. I know you wouldn't let them turn me into a West High Knight" That's all Troy needed to hear. "Guys were going to Cherry Park on Sunday, and we're doing it for Gabriella!" The school began to cheer while Chad led them in their Wildcat chant.

Gabriella had no idea where this rush of power came from. I guess this was her own way of choosing between the boys if Troy won she'd go with Troy and if Derek's team won, she'd be his. She'd deal with Ryan later but for right now she could only focus on the two main contenders.

"Gabriella?!" Gabriella felt herself being dragged away quickly and finally the person pulling her and herself were inside. "What do you think you just did?" Gabriella smiled at Taylor, "Come on Taylor! I don't know I just felt a rush of boldness!"

"Gabriella you don't get it, if you lose you'll be West High's slave! You'll be a knight!" Gabriella sighed "Relax Taylor, everything will be okay." Taylor shook her head slightly "Gabi you better hope Troy plays the game of his life. Or you'll never see him or Ryan ever again."

Taylor left it at that and made her way back outside. Gabriella couldn't take it anymore. While the party continued in full swing she slipped out of the gate. Gabriella was now walking home until she heard a honk next to her.

"Need a ride?" A tinted window came down and revealed the person who was calling her all along.

"Are you trying to kidnap me?" She asked the dark brunette. "Just get in Montez you look like you could use a ride and an ice cream." Gabriella laughed and got in. She took one last glance at the driver and buckled in.

Derek was now on his way, "So thanks for the whole rematch thing. Now I have to play b-ball early in the morning then a couple hours after go and work for five hours, finally go to Church with my dad." Gabriella rolled her eyes as he continued the list of things he had to do, "Well I'm planning on going to my Spring Bash and then go straight to the B-ball game and if my team loses leave with Mr. Epps."

Derek shook his head "Don't worry you'd probably leave with me." Gabriella looked at him curiously as his eyes stayed fixed on the road. "You see, Doug loves Amanda and he told me that I needed a girl, and we'd win me Bolton's this Sunday." Gabriella looked down and fiddled with her hands.

"Seriously Gabriella I wouldn't let anything happen to you. I just wanted to let you know beforehand. Before you learned Doug's plan just in case we won." Gabriella could feel his eyes on her "Thanks for telling me the truth. It's good to know there are honest guys out there." Derek smiled in her direction and finally parked the car in front of an ice cream parlor.

Derek opened the car and looked back at Gabriella "I think its best you stay in here. I don't want people to see a Knight hanging with a Wildcat." Gabriella grinned "Don't you mean a Wildcat hanging with a Knight?" Derek shook his head and left her in the car.

She took a large sigh and got comfortable in her seat. At the party Troy was talking to Chad and Jason. "We are so going to beat them this Sunday!" Chad held a beach ball under his arms and shot it like a basketball to Jason.

"Yeah there's no way those West Knights are taking Gabriella away." Troy nodded and took notice of a distressed Taylor. "What's wrong Taylor?" He was always the sensitive type; he just hid it under his tough exterior. "I don't think you guys should play the Knights this Sunday." The three looked at her weirdly.

"Come on Taylor you know we can't back down." Her boyfriend was dead set in his tracks. "Fine but if you lose the game, I'm never talking to you again!" Taylor ran back inside away from them.

She took out her cell phone and began to write an e-mail.

**Dear Andee,**

**I think my best friend and boyfriend are going crazy. She's taken on something that she can't control and my boyfriend's accepting her decision with open arms. I just don't want her to get hurt and I know if I help her we can take control of this situation. I love my boyfriend, and I love her because she's my best friend. What do you think I should do? **

**Sincerely, Clueless**

She sent it and hoped Gabriella would make sense of this all. Taylor walked over to the living room couch and sat down.

"Hey." Taylor was deep in thought until she heard the voice speak to her. She turned her head slightly and met the eyes of a dark brown pair.

She took a deep breath out as he looked at her "Could I sit?" The girl nodded to her boyfriend and she scooted over.

Chad bent his back over and messed around with his hands "You know I love you right?"

Taylor bobbed her head "I thought you did."

"No Taylor I do love you." His voice was trembling, and his eyes were genuine. She looked at him and he did the talking. "I love you and you gotta know that you have to trust me. I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you. I would never lose your best friend. Never."

She leaned her head on his shoulder and sat there soaking up the moment. "I know. I do but I just wish the both of you knew how I was feeling. What if I bet Troy to the West High Decathlon team?"

"I'd know that he's in good hands, and that he'll be coming back if you're the one fighting for him."

Taylor's boyfriend was becoming smarter and cleverer because of her. The two sat there as Chad caressed his girlfriend's back enjoying their quiet time.

Derek came back ten minutes later, "Sorry I took song long. Here you go." He gave Gabriella a chocolate ice cream in a sugar cone. "Thanks, hey how did you know that Chocolate's my favorite?"

Derek smiled that pearly toothed smile of his that made all girls go weak in the knees "I have older sisters and for some reason they are always craving chocolate especially when they're having an off day." Gabriella giggled that seemed about right.

"Well thank you."

"You're welcome." The two sat there staring at each other, taking bites and licks of ice cream while talking.

"So how is it being a Knight and all?" Derek chuckled a little and licked his ice cream, "I've enjoyed being a Knight. It's cooler than being a Wildcat."

Gabriella scoffed and hit his arm playfully and the two laughed. "No it's cool it's cool. I mean I really don't have anything against the Wildcats only when we're playing basketball."

Gabriella nodded to his words "Of course."

"So how is it being a Wildcat?"

Gabriella smiled "It's like home. I mean I haven't been a Wildcat for that long but I love it. I've been to so many schools ever since I was little but this is the first one I've felt comfortable."

Derek could tell East High meant a lot to her by the way she looked when she talked about it. "It's just too bad that your mom didn't send you to West High."

"Why's that?" Gabriella asked suspiciously.

"Well we'd be hanging out like you and Troy do." Gabriella smiled that was very sweet of him.

"Troy's a very big part of my life." Derek also got that Gabriella might have had more feelings for Troy than she led on. "Best friends?" He asked cutely. "He just gets me."

Derek nodded with a genuine smile. The two continued to discuss friends and life for another half hour.

**Another Update, I hope you enjoyed this little filler chapter. Please check on my other stories because I update some of them today and this weekend. ****READ AND REVIEW!**


	5. Advisor

Chad and Taylor continued to cuddle on the couch in silence. "Don't be mad at her Tay, she just got caught in the moment, we all do!" Taylor rested her head in the crook of Chad's neck.

She took a deep exhale "I guess but it just hurts. I've never had a best friend and I don't want to lose the one I've only had for a few months you know?" Taylor moved to face Chad who held her body close to his.

Chad nodded with understanding, "She loves you too Taylor! Trust me; Gabriella's not doing this because she wants to make you mad she's doing it for the East High rep!" _Or for Bolton! _Taylor thought with a small smirk.

The brunette stood up and fixed herself "I have to take care of some things, including an apology to my best friend." Chad stood up and hugged her "I love you McKessie." He whispered in her ear. She couldn't help but smile, she was one lucky gal.

"I love you too Fro head!" The two let go and Chad couldn't help but laugh along. "Don't be too long okay?" Taylor nodded while Chad gave her one last peck on her cheek.

Once Chad was out of sight Taylor took out her cell phone and signed into "Ask Andee's" email deleting her recent entry.

After she finished she walked outside and started to ask about her best friend's whereabouts.

She asked about ten people and decided to try Gabriella's other best friend. "Troy!" Taylor called out from a couple steps away. To her dismay he was dancing with Cynthia.

"Troy." Taylor said a bit more calmly reaching his side.

Cynthia looked Taylor up and down "We're a little busy McKessie." Taylor's eyes said it all, she wanted to throw the little girl into the pool and watch her scream but her conscience told her otherwise.

"Troy, have you seen Gabriella?" Cynthia just rolled her eyes.

Troy stopped dancing and excused himself "I thought she was with you." Taylor could sense something wasn't right.

"You don't think she left?" The two began to have the same facial expression, worry.

Taylor started to freak out visibly "Troy what if someone took her hostage? What if she's in a gutter de…" Troy grabbed her by the shoulders "Please Tay calm down! How about you stay here just in case she's wandering around and I'll drive around the neighborhood?"

Taylor sighed defeated "Fine but if you don't find her in five…"

Troy shook his head "If we can't find her in half an hour I'll personally call the police." The two gave each other their last orders and ran off to fulfill them. Taylor called her cell phone but of course no answer.

Troy did the same while running to his vehicle. He jumped in the driver's seat and drove off frantically.

Gabriella and Derek continued to laugh and gab, "Seriously that's how you two met?" Gabriella had just finished the entire story of her first meeting with Troy.

"I swear! And that's where I found my love of singing."

"Not to mention your love for Bolton." Gabriella was completely shocked by his words and he could tell.

He smiled at her and grabbed her hands in his "Come on Gabi, everyone can obviously see that you are head over heels in love with this guy." At that point Gabriella learned that she couldn't keep her love for him a secret much longer.

If complete strangers could see it than Troy must have seen it a long time ago too.

Gabriella bit on her bottom lip while Derek let go of her hands "So Derek…"

Derek stared at her with a smile "What do you want to ask?" He relaxed back and waited for her to start.

"How about we play a game, let's just say you're….an advice columnist and I'm a person seeking advice…"

Derek couldn't help but chuckle a little "Sure Montez." He couldn't resist those chocolate brown eyes.

**Dear Derek,**

**I got myself into this huge mess where I blatantly volunteered to be a prized trophy in one week, not to mention I have a crush on my best friend that I met only a few months ago at a ski lodge who's fighting for my honor. Let's not forget that I'm a bad best friend to my best girl friend who believes I did the wrong thing. And I'm hanging out with one of my crush slash best friend's enemy's who I happen to be really good friends with now and trust completely. Oh and he's pretty cute! Did I mention I find a guy I helped at school hot too? Well there you go! I know I'm seriously messed up and that is why I'm seeking advice from you. Please help!**

**Love you mean it bye – Advisor with no answers. **

Gabriella took a deep exhale out and smiled at the boy gaping at her, "You're right you are totally messed up." Gabriella frowned at his words. "But I'm just as messed up as you and I'll try the best I can to help so here goes."

**Dear Advisor**

**I must start out with you're life is a completely jumble but its okay because all teens have a pretty chaotic story. Anyway I hear you're a trophy now? Well don't worry whatever happens is suppose to happen. And you're in love with your best friend; well as your advisor I think you should just tell him. Of course don't do it obnoxiously where it just hits him like a ton of bricks, do it when the moment's right.**

Gabriella cocked her head to the side confused.

**You'll know when that is, trust me and that whole being a bad best friend to your girl best friend, well…girls are dramatic.**

Gabriella took the opportunity and punched him in the arm. He winced a bit and continued.

**The two of you just need to talk it out and put everything out in the open. If you tell her how you feel and she does the same you can fix your friendship. Also, you wrote something about being good friends with your best friend slash crush's enemy well…I gotta say I saw him and he is one handsome piece of…**

She gave him that look, to shut up look!

**Anyway I say you two keep that a secret until you feel it's right to tell him and if your BFF – Crush gets mad and stops talking to you than he isn't much of a friend and you always have your new hot guy friend to go to for some support.**

Gabriella broke into a smile and Derek smiled back.

**And this guy at school you find, 'hot' well…do you like him as much as your crush? Than I'm guessing he's just eye candy! Hope I've helped a small bit! **

**PEACE-OUT Derek.**

Gabriella threw her head back and laughed. "Great Gabi that's the last time we play this stupid game."

The girl stopped and placed her arms around him "Thank you." He loosened up and hugged her back, "I'm glad I was entertaining."

"Don't forget helpful."

"So does this mean you love me more than Bolton?" The two let go and Gabriella just shook her head. "Not just yet."

He took a sigh out "All that for nothing…geeze Montez you're tough!" Gabriella giggled and gave him a small and short kiss on the cheek "You're sweet you know that?"

He popped his collar "So I've been told!"

Gabriella rolled her eyes "By who your sister?" Derek let out a laugh "You know Montez…we're not very different you and I!" Gabriella looked him up and down "I can name a few differences."

"Ha-ha No! I mean…that whole thing about you and your mom...and not having a dad." Gabriella nodded, his voice sounded serious.

She looked straight at him, "I think it's only fair that I tell you some secrets too."

He went silent; Gabriella touched his hand "You can tell me anything…"

He took a deep breath out "Well…you see…my mom left me and my sister's when I was a baby!" Gabriella's eyes bugged out, she wasn't expecting him to confess that. "And…that's why I work so many jobs. My oldest sister's is in college, and my sister who's a year older than me, well she works a lot too."

Gabriella felt so small at that moment "Wow I didn't know."

Derek decided to go deeper "There's more." Gabriella didn't know if she could take it, "If you want to keep talking…then keep going." Derek continued to tell her everything, and everything really came out. She learned of his past, and his present.

"GABRIELLA!" Troy yelled out his window. _Where can that girl be? _He asked himself.

Gabriella embraced Derek in her arms while he cried everything out "Your life seems pretty amazing Derek Sully." She wiped her own tears from her eyes. "Sorry I went all chick on you…I just…I can't talk this way to anyone, if you get what I'm saying." Gabriella nodded, "Would you like to have dinner…tomorrow? I mean if you're not busy."

Derek smiled at her and wiped his own eyes "Yeah…that would be a nice change for once." Gabriella smiled at him and gave him a hug. "You're tough you know that?"

Derek laughed "Oh yes…tough guys totally cry and speak their problems." Gabriella nodded "The really tough guy's sure do!" She winked at him. The two were interrupted by a voice, a voice calling out her name.

"GABRIELLA!"

"Crap!" Gabriella muttered under her breath.

Derek looked over his shoulder "I think the best friend boyfriend is looking for you." Gabriella saw with her own two eyes Troy calling out for her in his car. "I better go."

She jumped out of the vehicle and smiled over at Derek "This was fun...do you mind if I call you girlfriend now?" Derek rolled his eyes at her and they both chuckled. "Get outta here Montez! Before Bolton kicks our butts."

Gabriella shook her head "He wouldn't kick mine, just yours." She stuck her tongue out at him and he mimicked her. "Later!"

"Bye!" She waved once more and walked away, she took out her cell phone calling Troy, and she saw she had a bunch of missed messages, phone calls, and texts.

"Gabi?" Troy asked breathlessly. "Hey buddy." She greeted looking over her shoulder waving her friend good bye once more.

"Where the heck were you? I mean are you?" He practically yelled.

Gabriella turned around and saw the ice cream parlor "Eating Ice Cream! Where else?" She asked in a giggle. Troy's let out a deep breath "Buying ice cream? ARE YOU KIDDING ME! You had me and Tay…"

"I'm fine father." Gabriella continued to walk down the street.

"I'm coming for you! I'm only a minute away…" And before Troy could finish he could already see Gabriella in the distance. Her party outfit looked beautiful on her, her hair was still perfect, but her eyes… she looked as if she had cried a bit. He parked the car and ran over to her giving her a big hug.

"Don't you ever do that to me again." He pulled her off the ground. "Sorry…I just…needed air." Gabriella bit on her bottom lip while Troy planted her back on the ground.

"How did you even get this far?" He asked looking at the ice cream parlor.

Gabriella stared at her feet, "I walked."

"In that?" He looked her up and down. Gabriella just shrugged, "Trust me I'm fine. I just…I want to go home. Please?" Troy nodded and gave her one more hug "Gosh you gave me a heart attack!" Gabriella giggled in his thin top "You're the best Troy! You and Taylor…Taylor! Oh man we gotta go back to the party!" She rushed over to the passenger's seat.

Troy ran a hand through his hair _There's no way I'm losing this bet Jason._ He bit his bottom lip and glanced at the girl who was on the phone with Taylor, _No way. _He whispered under his breath.

He ran to his seat and pulled out driving back to the party.

* * *

**Yay for Updates! Well I updated ****Still Growing and Learning ****& I even made a one-shot for the couple Miley and Oliver – Hannah Montana called, ****When You're Gone****. Anyway please continue to read and review! Thanks guys! I love you:D**


End file.
